


Home

by Aletheia66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, M/M, Male Loki (Marvel), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia66/pseuds/Aletheia66
Summary: After some unexpected circumstances, Thor and Loki have a child. However, Odin decides, for the worse, to make Thor and Loki give up the child. Luckily for the child, a baby girl, she was able to grow up on Earth, right in New York City. After being adopted by the genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist Toni Stark at the age of 12, Nova has become used to the ups and downs of the superhero life. But when the battle of New York begins, she wasn't expecting to meet the two people she longed for as a child, and her life is flipped upside down.I obviously don't own any of the Avengers, Mr. Stan Lee and Marvel do, but I do own Nova.





	1. I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fan fiction I have written, but it is the first I will have ever published. This is going to have chapters, and I hope to update as soon as I can. Please enjoy and leave a comment or a kudos! :)

_Date: Late December 1996_

_Location: Asgard_

   “This is _unacceptable_!” Odin’s voice boomed throughout the throne room. Thor and Loki stood before Odin; Loki’s head was down. Frigga was close by, her eyes red from tears. “What in the nine realms possessed you to even think of doing something like this?”

   “Father we didn’t mean for this to happen. I… I had gone out to drink some and Loki came along and had some as well. He wanted to show me something new he had learned from his books. Father, we really did not intend for this,” Thor said. Loki sniffled beside him.

   “And even still Thor, your brother, or should I say _sister_ , is now with child” Odin boomed once more. A sob came from both Loki and Frigga.

   “Father please-” Thor started once more as he began moving towards his father.

   “ _ENOUGH!”_ Odin yelled. Loki fell to her knees; Thor immediately knelt beside her to make sure she was okay. “Because of both of your foolish actions a life shall be brought into this realm. Because of you actions, there _will_ be consequences.”

   “Odin please be light with them,” Frigga begged her husband. Thor looked at his father from where he was on the floor with Loki.

   “No, Frigga, I am afraid I cannot be. Thor and Loki, stand before me so you can hear your punishment,” Odin said, the tone in his voice icy. Thor helped Loki up to her feet and held her in place while they both stared at their father. “Loki, I will grant that you may give birth to this child.”

   Loki sighed a breath of relief but said nothing. She knew a ‘but’ was coming with it.

   “However, after the child is born, it will be taken to one of the other realms to live its life. You two will not be allowed to see or hold the child after its birth,” Odin said monotonous. Loki screamed out in sorrow and her knees gave way. Thor, who still had a hold of her, held Loki up as she cried; he had started crying as well. Frigga stood in the same place as silent tears streamed down her face.

   “I will not keep you apart these next six and one half months apart, but after the birth, this shall never happen again. Loki will return back to his male body and shall stay as such for the rest of his life,” Odin also declared.

   Thor sternly looked at his father and spoke once more, “Father, please, I need to know. How did you find this out; did someone tell you?”

   “I am the All-Father, boy. I know everything that happens in the nine realms,” Odin replied to his son. “Frigga, take Thor and Loki to where they will be staying for the following months.”

   Frigga nodded and motioned for her children to follow.

*****

   Frigga had also been given the task of telling Loki and Thor that they would not be able to leave this section of the castle at all during their stay. They were to have all of their meals brought to them. They were allowed visitors, such as Thor’s friends and Frigga herself.

   “I just want to explain some important information with you to about this pregnancy. Loki, you will only carry for seven months, and your seidr should help during the birth. I also wanted to tell you, I will be here for the birth, so you will be able to see your little one,” Frigga said with a small smile. Loki’s red face perked up right away at her mother’s words.

   “Do you really mean that mother? What about father?” Loki asked.

   “You father claims to know all, but he really does not. I can use my seidr to help coax the nurses to help me,” Frigga winked. Loki gave the woman a giant hug continuously thanking her. “Go rest my love. I need to speak to Thor about something.”

   “Of course. Thank you so much mother. I cannot express how much this means to me,” Loki said, giving her mother a light kiss. She then made her way out of the room.

   “Mother what is so dire that you speak to me alone?” Thor inquired.

   “These following months are going to be hard on the both of you. Loki will be going through some changes, both physically and emotionally. She is going to need you to be there for her. Promise me you will be there for her,” Frigga said.

   “I promise mother, I do. I sense there is something else you want to say,” Thor replied.

   “Thor… I know who told your father,” Frigga said quietly.

   “Mother, please tell me who. I need to know,” Thor said, anger creeping up in his tone.

   “Thor, you need to stay call, for Loki. If I am to tell you, you must not hurt this person, no matter how much you might want to.”

   “I promise mother. Now, please, who was it.”

   “Thor, it was Tyr. He overheard you and Loki speaking in the halls about it. Your father has no idea that I know about this; you can never repeat what I just told you to anyone other than Loki,” Frigga said. She could see the anger in her son’s eyes, but Thor surprisingly did not say much.

   “Thank you mother. I shall let Loki know in a few hours after she rests. it would be best to go back before father gets suspicious,” Thor replied. Frigga nodded swiftly, kissed her son’s forehead, and said her goodbyes.

   Thor got up after Frigga left and went to lay with Loki until she woke up. How long would these next few months actually be?

 


	2. It’s like its been forever, since you’ve been gone, please come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who left a kudos! Please enjoy the next chapter of Home! :)

_Date: Early June 1997_

_Location: Asgard_

 

   As the months passed, Loki’s midsection grew, and Thor’s affection grew more for her. Breaking the news to the Warriors Three and Sif was hard, and Thor had to admit Sif took it alot better than he had anticipated.

   “Thor, can you come here please? Mother left some books for us,” Loki called out.

   “Ah, yes, she said earlier that she would be bringing some things for us,” Thor said, walking into the room. He had just been sparring with Fandral for the last hour, so Thor was without a tunic and was quite sweaty.

   “As much as I love seeing you without your tunic, I do not like the smell coming off of you,” Loki said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Thor chuckled and leaned in close to Loki to give her a kiss. “No you big oaf! I just told you you reek!”

   “Oh come dear, you know you love it,” Thor said, giving Loki a big kiss on the cheek. “What kind of books did mother bring in this time?”

   “Well, there are two on childbirth, and the other one is a book of names. Thor… should we name the child? We won’t even be able to look after it,” Loki said sadly.

   “Darling, we may not be able to give our child all of our love, but we can at least give her a name out of love,” Thor replied, taking Loki’s hand in his.

   “I guess you are right. And Thor, please, we do not know if the child is male or female, why do you refer to the child as ‘she'?” Loki sighed.

   “I just know, Loki. Our child will be a girl, a father’s instinct,” Thor said smiling bright.

   “Well, let us look at female _and_ male names just in case, dear,” Loki replied.

   The two looked for names for the next half hour. Thor named off many names, but Loki shot down all of them.

   "Oh, Loki, what about Modi for a boy?” Thor asked.

   “That is probably the best name for a boy you have found Thor. Now, let us look at names for girls.”

   They continued on again after Loki flipped to the female section of the book. It took much longer for them to find a name for a girl. Forty five minutes passed when Loki found the perfect name.

   “Thor, I found a wonderful name,” Loki said. When she realized Thor did not answer, she looked over to see him fast asleep. “Oh, you big oaf.”

   Loki ran her fingers through Thor’s hair and sighed. She then laid her other hand on her stomach and whispered, “Nova.” A soft kick was the reply Loki got.

   “Well, I guess your father was right, little one,” Loki said, smiling softly while tracing lines on her belly bump. She fell asleep soon after.

 

*****

 

_Date: Early July 19, 1997_

_Location: Asgard_

 

   “Loki darling, it shall be over soon I promise,” Thor said, gently petting Loki’s head. Loki screamed in pain.

   “Do not promise me things that you cannot keep Thor Odinson! Get this child out of me!” Loki yelled, voice full of anger.

   “Loki, if you do not calm yourself, you will hurt the baby. Do you want me to use some of my seidr?” Frigga asked.

   Loki shook her head a few times, “No mother. I just want this child out of me. Why is she not out of me yet?” Loki whined. Thor grabbed a hold of her hand with his.

   “Lady Loki, I believe it is time to start pushing now. You are looking about ready,” a nurse said.

   “Right now? Oh, please mother, no I am so tired as it is,” Loki groaned.

   “Lady Loki, if you do not push now, the child could die,” the nurse replied back. After Loki heard that, she sat up and looked at Thor.

   “I am ready,” Loki said fiercely. She gripped Thor’s hand hard, and started the beginning of her pushes.

   “You are doing great my love, just keep going,” Frigga said, brushing some hairs away from Loki’s face. Loki groaned as she pushed again.

   The pushing lasted more than two hours before the nurse finally said, “Lady Loki you are starting to crown! Only a few more pushes and you shall be done!”

   “You are doing magnificent Loki,” Loki heard Thor say to her.

   “Thor, if we ever make it out of this place together, we are _not_ having another child,” Loki said before finally pushing for the last time.

   As soon as the baby’s cry was heard, Frigga used her seidr to cast a spell on the nurse.

   “Let us see the child,” Frigga said, motioning to the nurse.

   “The child is a girl,” the nurse said monotonous.

   “Loki, my dearest, I told you the child was a girl!” Thor said happily.

   “I know, darling. Mother, may we see her before she is to go?” Loki said, tears brimming her eyes.

   “Of course my darling. I shall leave you and Thor with her for only a few minutes. Odin must not become suspicious,” Frigga warned. Thor nodded, and the nurse handed the child to Loki. The nurse and Frigga then left the room.

   “Oh, Loki, she is beautiful,” Thor spoke, looking down at his daughter.

   “Thor, I never told you, but I found a name,” Loki said. She lightly moved her finger along her daughter's cheek.

   “You did? My dear, what is it?” Thor asked.

   “Nova. You were fast asleep when I found it. Thor… would you like to hold her before mother comes to take her?” Loki asked. Thor looked at her fondly and nodded slightly. “Make sure you support her head you oaf.”

   “You know, I did read those books as well,” Thor said, smirking at the woman. Loki rolled her eyes and handed their daughter to Thor.

   “She has the same colored hair as you,” Thor said lightly. He brushed his fingers over Nova’s head.

   “And she has your eyes, dear,” Loki said fondly. She stopped watching them for a moment to craft something with her seidr.

   “What are you making?” Thor asked.

   “A necklace for her. When she turns the age of sixteen, it will release her magic. It will contain it until then. It shall grow as she grows. Anyone who tries to take it off of her will be shocked. I also put a message in there for her so she can find us. I _will_ see our daughter again, Thor. No matter what father says,” Loki said. When she was done, her craft turned into a small necklace. She motioned for Thor to come closer, and when he did, Loki put the necklace around Nova’s neck.

   Frigga made her way back into the room, “It is time, my children. I am deeply sorry. I will make sure she goes somewhere safe.”

   “We love you Nova. Please know that,” Thor said, giving Nova a kiss on her forehead. Loki sat up and did the same and cupped her daughter’s cheek.

   “We will find you Nova. I promise,” Loki said through tears. She watched as Thor handed their daughter to another woman. As much as Thor didn’t want to admit, he was crying as well. After Thor handed Nova over, the babe started wailing. But just like that, the crying was gone and so was Nova.

   That night, Odin ordered Loki be changed back to his original form. Loki was forever broken by what happened and secluded himself. His hatred for Odin only grew from there. Thor tried to get close to Loki again, but Loki wouldn’t allow it.  Even through all of this, Loki and Thor never forgot about Nova.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so those who have started reading already, I had to go back and change a couple of dates. I realized I put the wrong draft up, but everything has been fixed. Thanks! :)


	3. 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I mentioned in my last note on the previous chapter, I had to fix some dates. I didn't realize I put my first draft in until I was rereading it. So a recap: Nova was born in July of 1997. Also, thank you so much for the kudos! Please enjoy Chapter 3 of Home!

_ Date: Mid January 2010 _

_ Location: Brooklyn, New York City, New York _

 

   Nova sat on her bed, reading one of her school textbooks. Nova was not the average twelve year old; she excelled greatly in school and was actually two years ahead of the rest of the kids her age. This did cause some bullying in school and at the orphanage, but Nova tended to take it like a champ. She had made some friends while living there, Nova _had_ been there since she was a baby. Some of her friends did get adopted, or they were moved to a different orphanage due to overcrowding, but her best friend April stuck to her side every step of the way.

   “Nova, Nova! There’s someone here for ya! Some important lookin’ lady,” April Said, running into the bedroom. Nova looked up from the textbook she was looking at.

   “Who is it?” Nova asked.

   “Well, jeez, if I knew that I woulda told ya! Just hurry!” April said, grabbing Nova’s arm and pulling her out of the bed. Nova hit the floor with a thund and groaned. “Oops sorry! Lets go!”

   Nova followed April out the room and down the stairs to the main floor study area. When they arrived, Nova noticed the woman her friend had been talking about; she was talking to Mother Rosalinda about Nova herself.

   “Ah yes, here she is! This is Nova Ward,” Mother Rosalinda said to the woman. Nova looked up from the floor to see the woman staring at her with a smile.

   “Oh my gosh!” was all Nova could get out before getting a glare from Rosalinda. The woman staring at her was the one and only Toni Stark.

   “Hey there kiddo. I’m surprised you know who I am,” Toni laughed a little.

   “Well, of course, I have heard of you! I have read so many articles about you!” Nova exclaimed. Rosalinda made a cough noise. Nova quieted down a little and looked back down.

   “May I speak to Nova privately, Ma’am?” Toni asked, standing up a little straighter; she was shorter than Rosalinda but was much more intimidating. 

   Rosalinda frowned a little, “Well, I guess. Please don’t take too long, she still needs to do her chores for the day.”

   With that, Rosalinda was gone, dragging April along with her. Nova breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

   “Not a nice woman, I’m assuming?” Toni asked, shutting the door.

   “Yeah… She’s always been like that since I can remember. I think we've all gotten used to it, though,” Nova replied, plopping down on the couch in the study. Toni sat across from her in a chair. “Miss Stark, can I ask you a question?”

   “I think I might know what your question is,” Toni smiled a little.

   “How come you’re here? I don’t want to sound rude or anything, I just don’t know why you’d come to an orphanage all the way in Brooklyn, New York. Don’t you live  in Malibu, California?” Nova asked.

   “Yes, yes I do live there, but I felt like taking a short trip. I want to tell you something, though. Since I was a little girl, there was always one thing I wanted more than anything. Do you know what that was?” Toni asked. When Nova shook her head no, Toni continued, “I wanted to have a family of my own. I told myself I wanted to be better than my father was. But I got into a pretty nasty accident just a couple of months ago, and because of that, I can’t have a child of my own.”

   “I am so sorry, Miss Stark..” Nova said sadly.

   “Well, honey, it’ll be okay. And you can call me Toni if you want,” The woman said with a smile. “Nova I have a very big question to ask you.”

   “Is everything okay?” Nova asked.

   “Everything is great. Nova, I wanted to know if I could adopt you?” Toni asked the girl.

   “Wait… what? Are you serious?” Nova asked excitedly. “But why me?”

   “Well, you see, I had heard a little about you over the last couple of weeks. I’ve been in New York, just on some business. I was listening to the news and I heard something about an  extraordinary young girl. That girl was you. After I saw that picture of you on the TV, I knew I wanted to look after you. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, and I want to make sure you have a great life,” Toni replied. Towards the end of her reply, Nova had started to tear up a little.

   “You… you really mean it?” Nova asked, wiping her eyes a little.

   “Of course! I would never lie to you about something this important. Did something happen?” Toni asked, cocking her head a little.

   “Four years ago this really nice man and woman wanted to adopt me. They were almost through the paperwork when they decided they wanted someone else. They left me behind and took another girl my age, instead. I guess I’m just worried you won’t want me anymore,” Nova said as she started to tear up again. Toni got up from her spot and sat down next to Nova on the couch. She gave her a big hug and rubbed her back. 

   “I would never, ever, do something like that to you. I promise you. I’ll even pinky promise, that means forever right?” Toni asked with a smile.The comment made Nova giggle a little, and the girl nodded.

   “Toni, I would love to be adopted by you,” Nova said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

   “Well that that settles it. I am not leaving here until I can take you home with me. Why don’t you head back up to your room and get your things packed up. It shouldn’t take me very long with Rosalinda,” Toni said, getting up and helping Nova up as well.

   “Okay! I’ll try to be fast. I have to say goodbye to April first, though. She’s gonna be really upset,” Nova said.

   “Well, I can take you two out to eat or to go shopping whenever so you still get to see her. It won’t be a forever goodbye,” Toni said, patting Nova’s back. “Say, where’d you get the necklace?”

   “Oh, I’ve had it since I was a baby. That’s how they knew my name. It kinda weird, though,” Nova remarked.

   “What do you mean?” Toni asked.

   “Well, the chain has never been replaced. It is almost like it grows when I do. And nobody else can touch it. One of the older kids tried to take it off of me when I was younger, and it shocked them. I just figured it was just a little electricity or something, but it is  _ every time _ someone touches it, they get shocked,” Nova explained. Toni scratched her head a little, thinking.

   “Would I be able to do some tests on it? Just to see what it might be?” Toni asked. Nova only nodded her head. “Perfect. Now let's get a move on sista’, we’ve got a full agenda ahead of us.”

 

*****

 

   It took quite a bit of convincing to get Rosalinda to start the adoption process. And of course, because of who Toni was, it didn’t take as long as it normally would to adopt someone; it also attracted the attention of the media. And Toni also wasn’t lying when she said she would stay at the orphanage until Nova was hers. The story became one of the biggest headlines in New York City: 

**_Toni Stark: Genius Billionaire, and… Mother?_ **

   It sparked good and bad press, but Toni honestly didn’t care what anyone else thought. Toni knew she would make a damn good mother, and so did Nova.


	4. L.A.’s fine, but it ain’t home, New York’s home, but it ain’t mine no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter last night, but I kind of fell asleep before that happened. Please enjoy this next chapter of Home! :)

_Date: Early March 2010_

_Location: Malibu, California_

 

Nova loved her new life; she had people who loved her and wanted to take care of her. She loved Pepper, and Pepper adored her. Pepper would take Nova out for ice cream if she got all of her homework done, and Nova, Pepper, and Toni would occasionally watch movies if they had time.

Rhodey was something else, even though she had only seen him a couple of times. Nova told Rhodey he needed to let loose more, which resulted in a fit of laughter from Toni. The next time they saw each other, he was much more relaxed.

She also loved Happy, who was the best bodyguard anyone could ask for as Nova would say. While Toni would tell Nova not to bring her phone to school, Happy convinced Toni to let her in case she goes to a friend’s house or has to stay late at school.

And while she only had one friend back in New York, Nova had quite a few friends in California. They weren’t just fake friends either; Nova had an eye for spotting the fakes.

Something changed after they came to Malibu, though; Nova was somehow getting hurt all the time. Toni, being the worried, mother hen she was, called in someone who she thought could maybe help figure out what was going on.

“Ah, Helen, I am so glad you could make it. Nobody knows what’s going on with Nova. She wakes up with these bruises, or she’ll wake up screaming in the night because it feels like she’s dying. I really need your help,” Toni said as Dr. Helen Cho followed toni into the house.

“Have you run any blood tests on her yet?” Dr. Cho asked, setting some of her things down on the kitchen counter. Some of her assistants came with and were currently bringing in more supplies.

“Well, I was hoping you could do that. I’m better at building things, not being a doctor,” Toni joked, trying to make the atmosphere less rigid.

“Right. Well, point me in the direction to her, I’ll see if I can find out what’s wrong,” Dr. Cho said with a small smile.

“Of course, right this way,” Toni said as she began walking down the hall. “There’s one more thing, these bruises and marks she’s getting, they always seem to disappear within a few hours to just less than a day.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure off hand what the could be. Toni, if I’m being honest with you that doesn’t entirely sound… human,” Dr. Cho said slowly.

“Oh no, I don’t need anyone taking her away from me. I just got her, I can’t lose her,” Toni replied. She then knocked on a door. “Nova, honey, I have my doctor friend here to see you.”

“Toni, they all disappeared again. I don’t understand what’s happening to me, I’m scared!” Nova exclaimed from her bed. When Toni and Dr. Cho walked in, Nova was curled up in a ball under her covers. Pepper sat next to the bed and nodded.

“I actually saw the one on her arm fade away, Toni,” Pepper said with a frown.

“Hi, Nova, I am Doctor Helen Cho. I’m a really good friend of Toni’s. Can you explain to me what’s been going on so I can try to piece everything together?” Dr. Cho said, sitting on the edge of Nova’s bed. Nova repeated what Toni had already told Dr. Cho. “Well, I am going to have to draw some blood to find out what exactly is going on okay?” Nova nodded.

“Hey, Pep, can I talk to you outside?” Toni asked. Pepper stood up, said a few things to Nova, and followed Toni out.

“What’s wrong Toni?” Pepper asked.

“I’m scared, Pep. What if something is really wrong with her? I’m so scared I’m going to screw her life up, when all i want to do is give her a better one,” Toni said, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands.

“You are doing just fine right now. You just have to watch what you do in public now that you have her. I know you haven’t given up your drinking or the excessive partying, and that is going to end up taking a toll on her,” Pepper said. Toni sighed. “I know it is going to be hard for you to change your lifestyle, but you need to. For her.”

“ _Ma’am, you are needed with Dr. Cho immediately. It is about Miss,_ ” Jarvis’ voice rang out. Toni was up in an instant, running down the hall to Nova’s room.

“What’s going on?” Toni asked and she rushed into the room.

“I’m not sure. It was almost like she was speaking in tongues. My assistant and I had no idea what she was saying. Her eyes flashed bright green for a moment and she went unconscious. Her vitals were stable, and they are stable now. We don’t know what happened. Had this occured before?” Dr. Cho asked.

“No, never. Wait… One night she woke up from a nightmare, it was the first time all of this started happening. I ran down to her room and when I opened the door, here eyes were glowing green. I didn’t think much of it until now. She just didn’t pass out after; she had no idea what was going on. She didn’t remember any of it,” Toni said, a hand on the top of her head. “Did you draw blood?”

“Yes, we are just waiting for the results. Jarvis, do you have anything yet?” Dr. Cho asked the AI

“ _Yes, Dr. Cho, I have received the results. Something is not right here,_ ” Jarvis replied.

“What the hell  do you mean ‘not right’ Jarvis? What’s wrong with her?” Toni asked, both angry and worried. Everyone was so focused on listening to Jarvis, that they didn’t notice Nova waking up.

“ _Ma’am it seems as if Miss is not human,_ ” Jarvis said.

“What?” Nova  murmured. Toni turned around. “I’m not… human?” Tears started brimming in the preteens eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey. Everything is gonna be alright. Jarvis what the hell are you talking about?” Toni asked, trying to calm Nova down. Pepper stood in the corner, a hand over her mouth; Dr, Cho and her assistant shared a brief look before her assistant made her leave.

“ _Miss seems to be of descent from a different species. I cannot quite tell which species as of right now, but she is not of human descent,_ ” Jarvis noted. A sob came from Nova’s mouth. Toni hugged Nova closely and patted her back.

“Shh, shh, shh… It’s gonna be alright,” Toni soothed. She took a look a Pepper, then a look at Nova. That’s when Toni caught sight of Nova’s necklace and remembered a conversation Toni had with Nova at the orphanage.

 

_“Oh, I’ve had it since I was a baby. That’s how they knew my name. It is kinda weird, though,” Nova remarked._

_“What do you mean?” Toni asked._

_“Well, the chain has never been replaced. It is almost like it grows when I do. And nobody else can touch it. One of the older kids tried to take it off of me when I was younger, and it shocked them. I just figured it was just a little electricity or something, but it is every time someone touches it, they get shocked,” Nova explained. Toni scratched her head a little, thinking._

_“Would I be able to do some tests on it? Just to see what it might be?” Toni asked. Nova only nodded her head._

 

Toni let go of Nova for a moment, “J, run a scan on Nova’s necklace.”

“ _Right away, Ma’am,_ ” Jarvis said. A small device came out from the ceiling and scanned the necklace. Nova looked at Toni and cocked her head a little. “ _The metal is not from Earth. It also has…_ ” Jarvis stopped.

“Has what, J?”

“ _It has magical properties. I have never seen anything like this before._ ”

“So… I’m an alien…” Nova said, thinking out loud.

“Hey, don’t talk like that. We will figure this out. Do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?” Toni asked. She looked back to see if Pepper was still there, but she must have slipped out quietly.

“I remember a man. He was… elegant and graceful almost . Long black hair and bright green eyes,” Nova said with small smile.

“Did you say green eyes?” Toni asked. Nova nodded. “Nova, before you passed out, Helen said your eyes turned bright green. Honey, that has got to be your birth father. Alright, here is what we are gonna do; let’s go out and get some ice cream.”

“You still want me?” Nova asked confusion written on her face.

“Of course I do! I would never, ever give you up. I will die before any of that happens. Now let’s get going,” Toni said, helping Nova off the bed.

 

*****

 

_Date: Late May 2010_

_Location: Monaco_

 

   Something was wrong with Toni, and Nova was dammed sure she would find out for herself what was going on.

   It all started at the hearing. She didn’t get to actually attend it because, well, she was still a kid, but from what was on the news, Nova could tell Toni was acting differently. It wasn’t unusual for Toni to embarrass others for their, in Toni’s words, ‘lack of intelligence’, but she almost went overboard with it.

   Next was giving Pepper the CEO spot of Stark Industries. And it wasn’t like something was wrong with Pepper, she was great, but it just fueled Nova’s suspicions even more.

   Then it happened: Nova was sitting in a hotel room in Monaco watching the Monaco Grand Prix on the television. Everything seemed fine until Toni decided she would drive the Stark Industries race car. Just minutes later, a man came out with electrified whips.

   “No!” Nova yelled, getting up from her spot on the bed. She ran over to the balcony and looked out towards the racetrack. Nova could see Toni, and the madman trying to kill her. She looked off a little more into the distance to see a black car racing towards Toni; it had to be Happy... and probably a pissed off Pepper. Tears starting streaming down the preteen’s face. Then, suddenly, the door to the hotel room opened.

   “Nova, are you in here?” a woman’s voice rang out. It was Natalie Rushman, Toni’s new assistant.

   “Natalie?” Nova said, entering the room from the balcony.

   “C’mon, we need to get you out of here,” Natalie said, taking Nova’s hand.

   “What about my stuff?” Nova asked, pointing to her belongings.

   “Don’t worry about that stuff, my friends here are gonna make sure to grab it all,” Natalie said. A few men entered the room and started gathering everything that was Nova’s and Toni’s.

   “What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Nova asked; was Toni’s new assistant trying to kidnap her?

   Natalie stopped and turned to look at Nova, “I am from Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, but we are also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. My real name is Natasha. I am trying to help your mom out, and to do that, I need to get you to a protected area. I know it is a lot to process right now, but i need you to trust me okay?”

   “Okay,” Nova replied, trying to be as brave as she could be.

   “Alright then, I am taking you to a friend of mine, you might already know him. His name is Phil Coulson,” Natasha said.

   “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. Toni doesn’t seem to like him, though,” Nova said, trying to match Natasha’s pace.

   “Phil is actually a really nice guy, but your mom doesn’t seem to like too many people,” Natasha said.

   “You aren’t wrong about that,” Nova laughed.

 

_Two hours later…_

 

   “Just tell me where my kid is!” Toni shouted angrily.

   “She’s fine Ms. Stark.  She is currently on a plane ride back to the states as we speak. A body guard is with her and will be taking her back to Malibu. We can let you call her as soon as we land,” Natalie informed Toni. It wasn’t completely a lie. Nova _was_ on her way back to Malibu, but she was actually with Phil. They would be going to the mansion to pick up some clothes, and they would be going to the base Natasha and Phil reported to.

   “Screw that! I’m calling her now!” Toni yelled. She picked up her Stark phone and dialed Nova’s number. It rang twice before it was picked up.

   “ _Mom?_ ” Nova’s voice rang out.

   “Are you okay? Natalie told me you were on your way home with a bodyguard?” Toni asked.

   “ _Yeah, I’m okay. Are you okay? I was really scared today,_ ” Nova said.

   “I’m okay, baby. I was scared too, but it is all over now. I’ll see you when I get home okay?” Toni said.

   “ _Well, I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed at Olivia’s house for a couple of days?_ ” Nova asked.

   “I mean, if you want to. Are you sure you don’t want to stay home?”

   “ _No, it’s okay. I haven’t seen my friends in a while. Hey, maybe you could throw yourself that birthday party you were talking about a few weeks ago. Then you don’t have to worry ‘bout me being there. I gotta go, I have some homework to do. Love you,_ ” Nova said.

   “Love you too-” Toni started saying before Nova cut the call off. Toni sighed. “She’s staying at a friend’s house for a few days.”

   “It’ll be okay Tones. It might be good for her to get away for awhile. She can take a break and you can, too,” Pepper said.

   “Pep, she called me mom…” Toni said to which Pepper gave a sad smile. Toni sighed again. Maybe a party would help relieve some stress.

 

*****

 

   Nova knew mentioning the party to Toni would work. When her and Phil arrived at the mansion, she went straight to her room and picked up some clothes and a large amount books.

   “Mr. Coulson?” Nova called out. Phil walked into the room a moment later.

   “Nova, you can call me Phil if  you would like. What do you need?” the man asked.

   “Would you be able to help me carry my books out?” Nova asked. She had actually picked out several books. To read over the next few days.

   “Are you sure you will need this many? This should only be about two or three days,” Phil informed her

   “Oh, Phil, you crack me up! I’ll probably get through about half of these just tonight and part of tomorrow. I’m a pretty fast reader,” Nova giggled and made her way out of her bedroom.

   “She is going to be a mini Stark,” Phil said to himself. He shook his head, picked up as many books as he could, and followed the girl.

 

*****

 

   Over the next day, Nova had already gotten used to her room at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. She was reading one of her favorite books, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , when a knock was heard.

   “Nova?” Phil called.

   “Heya Phil!” Nova said cheerfully. She noticed the look on Phil’s face. “Oh no. What did she do?”

   “There was a fight last night at the mansion. Between Toni and James Rhodes,” Phil said.

   “Is everyone okay?” Nova asked, worry creeping into her words.

   “Everyone is fine. Nova, there is something I need to tell you. Toni has been experiencing palladium poisoning; it has been affecting her since the arc reactor was put in her,” Phil said. He was having a hard time explaining this to a kid. Nova looked down.

   “I know…” Nova replied as a single tear went down her cheek.

   “You… know? But how? We only just found out ourselves,” Phil asked, shocked.

   “I found out when we were in Monaco. She thought I was sleeping and got up to check her blood. She told Jarvis to be quiet so I wouldn’t wake up, but I was already. I heard him say her blood toxicity level was thirty two percent. I pretended to be asleep until mom came to wake me. Right before mom, Pepper, Happy and Natasha left, I gave her a hug. I saw the black marks peek out from under her shirt,” Nova explained. Phil was astonished. “I’ve known something was wrong for months. I just didn’t know what it was until Monaco.”

   “Wow. I, uh…” Phil was speechless.

   “Just cause I’m a kid, doesn’t mean I don’t know what is going on. I’m twelve, almost thirteen, and I will be going into my sophomore year of high school in the fall,” Nova replied.

   Phil nervously laughed, “You really are a mini Stark.” The man patted Nova’s back before getting up to leave. Right before he left the room, Nova called for him.

   “Phil, I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this, but you aren’t very good with emotions,” Nova laughed. Phil gave her a smile.

   “Oh, I’ve been told plenty,” Phil replied before shutting the door. He took his phone out to call someone. “Sir, I’ve let her know. It probably won’t be too long before she calls Stark. Am I reporting to you now?”

   “ _Yes. Meet us here as soon as possible. You will need to tell Stark where her daughter is, too, Coulson,_ ” the call ended with that. Phil walked the rest of the way to the car, and headed to the Stark Mansion to meet with Fury.


	5. Will you come home and stop the pain tonight, stop this pain tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little fun with this chapter. I wasn't planning on cutting it off where I did, but it would have put this chapter at around 2,600 words had I not. Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Chapter 5**

 

_ Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, California  _

_ Date: May 30th, 2010 _

 

   Nova knew she wasn’t supposed to stay up late, but without Coulson or Natasha around to keep her company, she decided to explore the base, or, well, as much as she could. From the outside, it looked small, but on the inside was a different story. She was currently two levels down from where her room was, and in order to get there, she had to hack through some things. Little did Nova know, however, Nick Fury was following her, making sure she wasn’t getting into too much trouble. Hacking was a federal offense, but he figured he’d let her have a little fun before telling her it was time to go to bed. 

   Everything seemed to be okay, up until Nova collapsed on the floor with a shout of pain. Fury decided it would be best to reveal himself then.

   “What’s going on here? Are you alright?” Fury was asking Nova, trying to get look at the girl.

   “It.. hurts,” Nova grimaced. Her left arm started turning blue from her elbow to the tips of her fingers.

   “What in the hell?” Fury said. He picked Nova up and started running in the direction of the infirmary. 

 

*****

 

_ The next morning... _

 

   When Nova came to, she was in a hospital type bed.

   “So you want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Fury’s voice said, almost threatening-like.

   “What do you mean?” the girl asked nervously.

   “Why the hell did your arm turn blue, and why is it that your bloodwork comes back saying you aren’t human. That’s what I mean,” Fury was standing now, making his way towards Nova. She shrunk down a little into the bed. “Either you gotta tell me, or I’m gonna have to call Stark.”

   “Okay, okay… A couple of months ago I started getting these really bad bruises and I was always in pain. Mom called her friend, Dr. Cho, so come see what was going on. She took some blood,  too… that’s when we all found out I wasn’t human,” Nova explained.

   “So, what you telling me is, Stark knew for months that you weren’t human,” Fury then asked. Nova nodded. “Jesus Christ.”

   “I’m sorry… I grew up in an orphanage. I didn’t know…” Novasaid sadly.

   “I’m not blaming you for this. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Your eyes shined green for a second back there. Does that mean anything?” 

   “Well, every now and then, sometimes the pain is so bad, my eyes shine green and the pain goes away, but it makes me pass out,” Nova said. “It has something to do with my birth father I think. I saw him when I was out one time. Bright green eyes and black hair. I think he’s the one that made my necklace.”

   Fury didn’t notice the necklace until Nova mentioned it. He walked closer so he could get a good look at it; Fury started to reach for the necklace.

   “Don’t touch it!” Nova shouted, putting a hand over the necklace. Fury gave her a look that could kill. “Sorry! It shocks someone if they touch it. I just didn’t want that to happen. Jarvis said that it is made from a metal not from Earth and it contains magical properties.”

   “That sounds like the phoniest shit I’ve ever heard,” Fury said, unimpressed. Nova sighed.

   “Fine, go for it,” Nova replied, shrugging. She lifted her necklace a little. “Touch it then.”

   Nick reached his hand forward to touch the necklace, and was greeted with an electric shock. “Motherfucker!”

   “Hey, virgin ears here,” Nova joked while coving her ears.

   “Listen here-” Fury was cut off by his phone. He answered with “This better be important.”

   The man walked out of the room to take the call. Nova threw her head back; she couldn’t call Toni because she was ‘busy’ according to Phil. She decided to call Pepper; the phone hardly rang before she picked up.

   “ _ Nova is everything okay? Do you need Happy to come get you? _ ”

   No it’s okay Pepper. I just wanted to talk to you,” Nova said. She had to keep it cool, Pepper still thought she was at a friend’s house.

   “ _ Okay. I’m just so worried about everything. It’s probably a good thing Natalie is here to help me, _ ” Pepper said.

   “Oh I guess I didn’t know she was there today,” Nova said.

   “ _ Honey, I’ve got to get back to work, okay? I’ll see you at the Stark Expo, _ ” Pepper said.

   “See you then,” Nova replied and hung up. Fury reentered the room.

   “Nova, something came up in New Mexico. Coulson will be reporting there soon, which means we need to move you somewhere else. Call Stark’s driver and tell him to pick you up in a public place. Looks like your going home early,” Fury announced. 

 

*****

 

_ Location: Flushing Meadows, New York _

_ Date: Late May 31st, 2010 _

 

   “You look fine, Pepper. We have to get going or we are gonna be late,” Nova groaned.

   “I’m the CEO of your mom’s industry. I have to at least look presentable,” Pepper replied.

   “Nova is right. If we don’t leave soon, we will be late Ms. Potts,” Natasha said, walking up next to Nova. Nova gave a little wave to Natasha, and she got a wink back as a response.

   “Alright, alright. I’m ready,” Pepper laughed. The three made their way to the door to leave.

   “I’m so excited for this. Are these things cool?” Nova asked on the way to the elevator.

   “Well, there hasn’t been a Stark Expo in a really long time, but from the sounds of it, they were amazing back in the day,” Natasha said to Nova. 

   “Pepper… is Toni gonna be there?” Nova asked. Pepper noticed Nova saying ‘Toni’ instead of ‘mom’ and sighed.

   “Honestly, Nova, I’m not sure she’ll be there. Something is going on with her right now, and nobody is quite sure what’s going on,” Pepper said, putting a hand on Nova’s shoulder. When the woman wasn’t looking, Nova looked up at Natasha; they both knew what was going on. When the elevator opened, they were greeted with flashing lights and a  _ lot _ of people.

   “Ms. Potts! Can you tell us anything about Toni Stark?” a reporter shouted, trying to get closer. 

   “Nova, just where has Toni been?” another reporter asked, getting very close to Nova. Nova tried backing away from the man but only bumped into more reporters with similar questions. It just seemed like the circle around her was getting smaller and smaller.

   “Pepper!” Nova yelled.

   “Back away from the girl!” Happy’s voice called out loudly. The man made his way through the circle of reporters to grab Nova. “Let’s go Noves, we’ve got to get to the Expo.”

   When the two got out of the crowd of reporters, Nova ran to get into the car. Pepper hugged her as soon as Nova got in.

   “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, they surrounded you so fast,” Pepper said, still hugging Nova.

   “Pep… can’t… breathe…” Nova said, pretending to be gasping for air. Natasha let out a quiet laugh.

   “Oh whatever,” Pepper said with an exasperated sigh. Happy started the engine and the group took off for the Expo.

 

*****

 

   Pepper was freaking out. Since Nova met her, she could tell Pepper was an extremely stressed out person, especially when she was around Toni.

   When Justin Hammer announced his Hammer drones, and that Rhodey was the leader, Pepper really started to freak out. Rhodey was currently in the Mark II suit he took from Toni.

   “What?” Pepper muttered.

   “Pepper what’s going on?” Nova asked. Pepper only looked at her, mouth slightly ajar, and shook her head. After Rhodey and drones saluted the audience, a loud noise came from outside. Off in the distance, a flying metal suit was racing towards the Expo.

   “Mom!” Nova said excitedly. Pepper turned around to look as well, and shook her head once more. When Toni entered the Expo, she was greeted with applause.

   “Is that a new suit. Is that what she’s been doing these last few days?” Pepper asked. Nova gave a big smile to Toni, even if the genius couldn’t see her.

   Toni stood next to Rhodey, and from what Nova could tell from, they were talking. When Toni approached Hammer, Nova said, “Pepper, something’s wrong.”

   “What do you mean-” Pepper started saying before her voice was completely drowned by the sounds of gunshots. Next thing Nova knew, Toni was flying out of the Expo with Rhodey and the drones following her. Natasha covered Nova from the falling glass as the two and Pepper tried to get backstage.

   “He’s locked us out of the mainframe,” the tech man told Hammer.

   “Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?” Pepper said coming up on Hammer.

   “Please, please. Go away, go away I’ve got this handled,” Hammer said, putting his arms up to try to keep Pepper away. 

   “Have you now?” Pepper interjected.

   “Yes, I do. In fact, if your girl hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening. So, please now, go away. Thank you,” the man said, throwing his hands up. He walked back over to the tech people.

   Natasha walked over to Hammer and thrust his arm up behind him and put the front of his body on the desk, and said with a low voice, “You tell me who’s behind this. Who’s behind this?”

   “Ivan. Ivan, Ivan Vanko,” Hammer said in pain.

   “Where is he?” Natasha said threateningly.

   “He’s at my facility,” Hammer replied. Natasha let go of him in an instant and walked off in the other direction.

   “You go Natasha!” Nova called out. Pepper gave a shocked look in Natasha’s direction, and then one in Nova’s. “I… uh…”

   Pepper didn’t respond. Instead she got her phone out and called the NYPD.  Hammer pleaded for her to not call the authorities, but was moved away by a very angry Pepper.

   Nova stood there, trying to decide what to do. She knew she couldn’t stand there forever, so when Pepper wasn’t looking, she ran for the the nearest exit.

When she made it outside, all there was was chaos. Nova ran towards the crowd of people; the Hammer drones were everywhere. Nova looked out into the crowd and saw a boy all by himself. He had a mask that looked just like Toni’s Iron Man helmet. A hammer drone was coming up on the kid. Nova started running in the boy’s direction when she saw him put his hand up. That’s when Nova then saw Toni land behind the kid and shoot the drone down. She heard Toni say something but wasn’t able to make out what she said; Toni flew away after that, Rhodey and the rest of the drones following her.

   “Are you okay?” Nova asked the boy once she finally got to him.

   “That was awesome! Did you see that?” the boy exclaimed, throwing his mask off. “I’m totally okay!”

   “Where’s you guardian?” Nova asked loudly.

   “My Aunt May is around here somewhere! I’m Peter by the way!” the boy exclaimed next. 

   “Well, let’s go find your aunt okay, Peter? I’m Nova,” Nova said with a smile.

   “No way! Your Toni Stark’s daughter!” Peter said, eyes bright and wide.

   “Yes, that’s me. Now let’s go find your aunt,” Nova said, taking the boys hand. With all of the Hammer drones gone, the crowd started to thin out a little. Nova could see one woman, however, that was staying behind. She was looking around frantically.

   “Peter! Peter where are you?” Nova could hear the woman shouting. Peter let go of Nova’s hand and started running towards the woman.

   “Aunt May!” Peter shouted. The woman turned around and scooped the boy up. Peter said something to the woman and she looked at Nova. Nova smiled, waved, and took off back towards the entrance. Nova didn’t realize how far away she had actually gotten, and started to slow down because she was tired. 

   Then suddenly, there was a large explosion a few blocks down. Nova looked over in that direction; Toni must’ve been there. Instead of going back towards the entrance of the Expo, Nova curiously walked the other way. 

   She then saw the War Machine make its way to the front of the building. Rhodey picked someone up, Nova was assuming Pepper, when she heard an ominous beeping noise. She looked around to see the Hammer drones blinking red. Nova’s eyes widened and she started backing up. She could hear the roar of Toni’s suit coming closer, but it was too late. The Hammer drones blew up in an instant, and Toni wasn’t fast enough.


	6. Mama, I’m coming home, I’m coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry I didn't get this out any sooner! I decided stay at my parents' house over the weekend, and it got super hectic.  
> Hopefully you enjoy the next chapter of Home!

_ Date: Early June 1st, 2010 _

_ Location: Flushing Meadows _

 

   “No!” Toni roared, landing on the ground. She began running in the direction where Nova was. “No, no, no!”

   When the dust started to lift, Toni stopped. There was a greenish light coming from within the dust. 

   “J, what is that?” Toni asked.

   “ _ Ma’am, it seems to be Miss, _ ” Jarvis replied. Toni ran towards the light, and when she arrived, she saw a green dome encasing a scared looking Nova. The girl had her arms up and her eyes squeezed shut. Nova slowly opened her eyes and the force field was gone. 

   “Nova?” Toni asked, removing her helmet.

   “Huh?” Nova asked. The girl stood up and put a hand on her chest. “What… just happened?”

   “I wasn’t fast enough. I didn’t reach you in time. Nova, your eyes,” Toni said. Nova tilted her head a little. “They’re green. Like, bright green, glowing almost.”

   And just like that, Nova’s eyes changed back to blue. “I just put up a force field… with my hands…”

   “Yeah, that’s probably something I’ll never be able to do,” Toni said, trying to crack a joke. Nova giggled a little. “Nova, are you okay?”

   “Yeah, I’m okay mom. Are you okay?” Nova asked. Toni looked down a little. “Mom. I already know. I’ve known since Monaco.”

   “That’s what Coulson told me. I’m so sorry I let you down, Noves,” Toni said sadly.

   “You didn’t let me down. You just saved everyone  _ again _ , I just as well might add,” Nova replied. The sound of the War Machine came over their heads. When Rhodey landed, a very pissed off Pepper was walking towards Toni.

   “Oh my god I can’t take this anymore! I can’t take this. I literally cannot handle the stress. I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or, or, wreck the whole company,” Pepper rambled on.

   “Hey, I think I did okay,” Toni interjected. She gave a look towards Nova, and the girl agreed. 

   “I quit, I’m resigning. That’s it,” Pepper sighed. “And Nova, oh my god! You can’t just run into the face of danger! I turned around and you were gone! What the hell!”

   “I couldn’t just stand there! I had to help!” Nova said back. The look she got back from Pepper was dangerous.

   “Woah, woah. Okay first off, Nova, your grounded. I didn’t know you did that. And second, Pepper, I’m surprised. Well, kind of. You deserve a lot better than what I’ve been giving you,” Toni said, putting a hand on Pepper’s shoulder.

   “I probably should have seen that coming,” Nova said. Rhodey walked up to her. 

   “Yeah, probably. You totally should have seen it the other night. I kicked your mom’s ass,” Rhodey joked. He made sure to say it loud enough for Toni to hear.

   “That sounds like round two material there, Rhodes,” Toni said, pointing at Rhodey.

   “Oh hell no. I’m too tired for that. Say, I’m gonna have to borrow this suit. My car kind of blew up during all of this,” Rhodey said.

   “Uh, no, I don’t think so,” Toni said, walking towards Rhodey.

   “Too bad. I wasn’t asking,” Rhodey laughed as his helmet came back on, and he flew away. 

   “What an ass,” Toni said. She pulled Nova and Pepper close. “I love you guys. Now let’s go home.”

   “Uh… where would that be? You kind of blew it up…” Nova said. Toni pursed her lips a little.

   “Hotel?” She asked. Pepper shrugged.

   “Doesn’t really matter to me. As long as I can sleep for a while,” Pepper said. Nova yawned.

   “Hotel it is then. Hang on tight,” Toni said, grabbing a hold of Nova and Pepper.

 

*****

_ Date: June 1st 2010 _

_ Location: Asgard _

 

   “Stop!” Odin yelled from across the vault. Loki had his back to him, all while holding the Casket of Ancient Winters.

   “Am I cursed?” Loki asked, not turning around. Odin began to approach him. 

   “No,” was all Odin’s reply.

   “What am I?” Loki asked as he put the Casket back down.

   “You are my son,” Odin replied, stopping in his tracks. 

   Loki turned around, revealing to Odin that his skin had turned blue and eyes a blood red. As it faded, Loki asked, “What more than that? The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?” Loki began walking towards Odin.

   “No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small, for a giant’s offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufeyson,” Odin said.

   “Laufeyson,” Loki repeated.

   “Yes,” Odin clarified.

   “Why?” Loki asked, “You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?”

   “You were an innocent child,” Odin said back.

   “No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?” Loki asked. When Odin didn’t replied he yelled, “Tell me!”

   “I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about, a permanent peace. Through you,” Odin said. Loki’s face fell.

   “What?”

   "But those plans no longer matter."

   "No... So I am no more than another stolen relic? Locked up, here, until you might have use of me,” Loki said, getting more and more angry. 

   “Why do you twist my words?” Odin asked, frustrated.

   "You could have told me what I was from the beginning! You had a chance at an alliance almost years ago, when Thor and I had our child. You ruined the alliance you hoped for in the past. Why didn't you just tell me?"

   "Because you are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

   "Why? Because I am the monster who parents tell their children about at night? Because my daughter would be half of what I am?" Loki yelled.

   "No that is not at all-" Odin was cut off by Loki.

   "You know, it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all those years ago before we coupled. No matter how much you claimed to love me, you couldn't ever have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard! That is the real reason you took our daughter away from us!" Loki exclaimed. Loki was now up in Odin’s face, but before Loki could register what was going on, Odin was falling to the ground. He had fallen into Odinsleep. Loki stared for a couple of moments before calling for help. As the guards arrived, Loki took a seat of the steps to the vault, and shed a few tears.

 

*****

 

_ Date: June 1st 2010 _

_ Location: Brooklyn, New York City, New York _

 

   “What do you think caused it?” Pepper asked.

   “Honestly? I have no clue. Pep, I thought I lost her. I have to make my suits faster,” Toni replied.

   “Well, she saved herself, Toni. Maybe if you had made it just in time, she would’ve still made the force field. You never know,” Pepper replied.

   In the next room, Nova was beginning to wake up. She sat up straight and stretched her arms up as high as she could.

   “Mmm. I wonder if Pepper made breakfast this morning,” Nova said to herself. She hopped out of the bed and made her way towards the living room/kitchen area. “Morning guys!”

   “Well, it’s actually 2 in the afternoon but- Holy shit! Nova, you’re blue!” Toni exclaimed. Pepper turned to look at the girl and shrieked like someone who had just seen a mouse.

   “What?” Nova said. She looked at her arms. They were bright blue like they had been the other night. Nova then ran to the bathroom; she made it just in time to see the blue fade from her face. Toni wasn’t far behind her. “I’m actually an alien… what the hell?”

   “Hey, language. You are too young to be saying shit like that,” Toni scolded.

   “I wonder where I get it from?” Nova said sarcastically. She made her way past Toni and through the doorway. “This happened the other night, too.Just not this extreme.”

   “What are you talking about?” Toni asked, following the girl out of the bathroom.

   “Okay, so I wasn’t at a friend’s house. Phil brought me to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I kind of went out exploring, and , long story short, I collapsed, my arm turned that color blue, my eyes shined green for a second, and Mr. Fury found me. He also knows I’m not human,” Nova explained nonchalantly. Toni looked over in Pepper’s direction, with a look of confusion.

   “I don’t know Toni. She’s your kid,” Pepper said, standing up to leave the room. Toni looked back over to Nova, who was currently making herself toast.

   “So, you lied to me? What the hell? Why didn’t anyone tell me where you really were?” Toni asked, throwing her hands up.

   “I think Phil was supposed to tell you. He probably didn’t because he knew you needed to get stuff done,” Nova replied. “I like the new design, by the way. Looks way cooler than the last one.”

   “Coulson was nagging me most of the time till he got sent off to New Mexico or some where,” Toni huffed.

   “Phil is a really nice guy. I don’t know why you don’t like him,” Nova said. She began munching on her toast halfway through her sentence, so most of what she said was lost to Toni.

   “You know, it isn’t very ladylike to talk with your mouth full,” Toni said. Nova stuck her tongue out towards Toni. “You’re such a little shithead.”

   “I learned from the best~” Nova sung. Toni gave fake glare, but Nova saw right through it. The two shared a laugh.

   “Let’s go watch some cartoons or something. That’s what most twelve year olds do right?” Toni asked.

   “Uh. Yes!” Nova said. She grabbed her toast and ran to the couch. Toni plopped down next to her and they began channel surfing. 

 

*****

_ Date: June 2nd 2010 _

_ Location: Asgard _

 

   “What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you’ll never see her again!” Loki shouted from behind Thor.

   “Loki, you do not understand! I only ever wanted you!” Thor yelled, turning to look at the other man. Loki gave him a confused look, and Thor gave one last swing at the bridge. The bridge gave way, and the two were thrown back by the blast. They both started falling, but Odin caught Thor, and Thor caught Loki with the staff.

   “I could have done it father! I could have done it!” Loki cried out.a hurt expression was written all over his face. “For you! For all of us.”

   “No, Loki,” was all Odin said. Loki looked at Thor apologetically.

   “If you find Nova, Thor, tell her I never stopped thinking of her,” Loki said, tearing brimming his eyes.

   “Loki, no! We can fix this!” Thor shouted. 

   “I am sorry, Thor. There is no fixing what I have done. I love you,” Loki said and let go of the staff.

   “NO!” Thor shouted. With that, Loki was gone.

 

*****

 

_ Location: Brooklyn, New York City, New York _

 

   Nova wasn’t sure what she was feeling at the moment. There were so many emotions going through her body; sadness, anger, grief. And just for a moment, Nova felt empty. 

   “ _ Miss, is everything alright? It appears your blood pressure is rising. Should I contact Ma’am? _ ” Jarvis asked Nova. Nova sat on the couch, staring off into space. She heard Jarvis say something else, but she couldn’t answer. Jarvis took it upon himself to contact Toni.

   Nova didn’t know what to do. She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly. Something snapped within her, and a green aura flew around Nova as she let out an ear piercing wail. All of the loose furniture in the room flew towards the walls and each window broke. Toni entered the large apartment through one of the broken windows. Nova opened her eyes.

   “What the hell is going on?” Toni asked, removing her helmet.

   “I-I…” Nova didn’t know what to say.

   “Nova, what happened?” Toni asked, walking closer to the girl.

   “Something happened, I don’t know what. Something in my just, snapped,” Nova said. Toni looked at Nova, searching for something the Nova might be hiding.

   “Nova, your necklace. It’s broken,” Toni said. Nova felt at her neck and felt that the necklace had split into two.

   “What…” Nova muttered.

   “Okay, we need to go see Fury. He might know what to do,” Toni said, putting her helmet back on. “Hang on tight okay?”

   With that, the two flew out of the apartment. Toni didn’t call Pepper to tell her what had happened or where they were going, so when Pepper returned to the destroyed apartment, she nearly had a heart attack.

   "These two are going to kill me one day," Pepper said, putting a hand up to her face. She decided to call in a cleaning crew to fix the place up and use money from Toni's account to pay everyone.


	7. I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, first and foremost, I just want to apologize on how long it took me to get this chapter out. I'm a college student, so my homework sadly has to come first, and lately I've been getting a whole lot of it.I have also been sick the last few weeks, so that hasn't been all that great. This chapter is also over 1000 words, but it really doesn't seem like it while putting it all the chapter text box here. Again, sorry for the wait on this chapter, and I will try to have the next one out soon!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! :)

_ Date: Early July 2010 _

_ Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. base _

 

   After Toni brought Nova to Fury at the beginning of June, the scientists began running test after test on the girl. Toni absolutely hated seeing Nova being treated like a lab rat, but Nova knew it needed to be done. There had been three outbursts since she had gotten there. It was mainly because Nova would get angry about something, and the anger would fuel whatever was inside of her. The agents, specifically Fury, Natasha, and Phil, were keeping her out of the loop of what was going on. But the worst thing about all of it, Toni was keeping it all from her, too.

   “So what you are telling me is, is that you’ve been building profiles on who her parents might be?” Toni asked. She was currently in a conference room with Fury and Phil.

   “Exactly. We have noticed some similarities between Nova and the case we had in New Mexico last month,” Fury said. He slid two folders over to Toni; she figured one for Nova’s mother and Nova’s father. “We are only giving you the information to that case because it might involve your daughter.”

   Toni opened one folder to find it empty, “Who is this one supposed to belong to?”

   “That one is for the mother,” Phil responded. “We don’t have anything on her yet. We know Nova is not at all human, so there won’t be anyone here that will match her DNA. However, if you open the other folder, there is information in there.”

   Toni put the first folder aside and opened the other. In the folder contained a photo of a tall blonde man. After reading through some of the information, she looked up and said, “I don’t know if this is him. Nova specifically said she saw a man with black hair and green eyes. This is not that man.”

   “We understand that. But we compared the blood we took from Nova and the blood from him, and it came out to a match. A fifty percent match. This man is her biological father,” Fury replied sternly.

   “This man, Thor, is Asgardian. He mentioned it before he disappeared, but he swore an alliance with us and Asgard,” Phil added. Toni leaned on her hand, flipping through the rest of the pages. 

   “‘God of Thunder’. Maybe that’s where her magical abilities come from? I don’t know boys. Does that mean the other man she’s seeing is bad?” Toni asked.

   “We aren’t sure. Thor said he would be back, and we’ve been keeping an eye on the people he was with,” Phil replied. Toni sighed and picked the first folder back up.

   “Find more about whoever this folder should be about,” Toni said, throwing it in Fury’s direction.

   “Excuse me, but you don’t get to tell me what to do, Stark,” Fury said, standing up.

   “Well,  _ excuse me _ , but when it comes to my daughter, I sure as hell do,” Toni replied. She briskly walked out of the room and made her way down to where Nova was.

   “She took that a lot better than I was expecting her to, honestly, sir,” Phil said, picking up the folders and giving them to Fury. The director only looked at Phil; his one eyed glare was deadly. “Right… Well, I’m going to go speak with Barton and Romanov about their previous mission.”

 

*****

 

_ Date: Mid August 2010 _

_ Location: Stark Tower _

 

   With a lot of convincing, and an ungodly amount of more testing, Nova was finally able to leave the base. She was due to start sophomore year within the next week, and Nova couldn’t be more excited. Toni was nervous, her kid was going to be a sophomore and the said kid had just turned thirteen last month! 

   Nova was currently on a Stark laptop at the kitchen island, while Toni was on the other side of the island eating an omelette.

   “I’m telling you mom, I’m going to go into next year as a senior. Just you wait and see. Half of the sophomore credits I have to take are super easy, and the junior credits aren’t that much different,” Nova said confidently.

   “I remember telling my dad that once. He told me that if it was so easy, why hadn’t I just left for college yet. I graduated from high school a couple of months later and left for college,” Toni replied.

   “And then she started acting very naughty. Don’t be like that, understand?” Pepper interjected, coming up to the two, pointing a finger at Nova.

   Nova put her hands up, “I’m a good girl, Pep, I swear it.” 

   “You better be,” Pepper said, trying to sound threatening. The redhead didn’t notice Nova’s hand movements while she spoke, but Nova was definitely up to something. Toni noticed, however, and started to snicker. Pepper looked at her. “And what’s so funny Toni. This is a serious matter!”

   “Yes, I know, Pep. But on an even more serious note, when did you dye your hair, I absolutely love the new color,” Toni replied with a smirk; the genius looked over towards Nova and winked.

   “Excuse me?” Pepper asked, looking back and forth between the two in front of her. Pepper grabbed a strand of her hair to see it was a bright blue. The woman shrieked and threw a glare in Nova’s direction.”Nova! Change it back!”

   “You gotta apologize first,” Nova said. “Unless you want it green instead? Don't you think green would look good on her, mom?” Toni nodded in agreement.

   “No I don’t want it green! What do I have to apologize for?” Pepper yelled. Toni couldn’t help but break down laughing.

   “You said something mean. You gotta apologize for it,” Nova said with an innocent smile.

   “Oh my god. I’m sorry. Now change my hair back!” Pepper exclaimed. Nova raised an eyebrow and motioned for Pepper to say more. “ Ugh. Please.”

   “Oh, fine. You aren’t much fun to play with,” Nova sighed. The teen snapped her fingers, and Pepper’s hair was back to normal.

   “I’m leaving before you try to do anything else to me,” Pepper said, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. As the woman turned to walk away, a paper sign reading ‘ _ kick me _ ’ was hanging on her back. Nova gave Toni a look.

   “Mine was cooler,” Nova said, turning her attention back to the Stark laptop.

   “Uh, no, mine is cooler because I went old school,” Toni said, crossing her arms.

   “You would only do things ‘old school’,” Nova said with a laugh.

   “What is that supposed to mean?” Toni asked, standing from her seat at the island.

   “Well, you  _ are _ pretty old, so…” Nova trailed off with a smirk.

   “Oh, it is so on, girl,” Toni said. Nova was up in an instant and the two began running around the unfinished tower.


End file.
